Ture Love
by Isis The Mother Goddess
Summary: What if Light was not Always as good as its made out to be what if Dark was the good one?Yami is a Demon King Yugi is a Human Prince and the two happen to cross paths and learn that both there kinds have it all wrong about each other
1. I AM NOT MARRYING TEA

What if Light was not Always as good as its made out to be what if Dark was the good one?

Yami is a Demon King Yugi is a Human Prince and the two happen to cross paths and learn that both there kinds have it all wrong about each other

Chapter 1

I AM NOT MARRYING THAT EVIL WOMAN PRINCESS TEA

"Yugi just where do you think your going called his mother Queen Kyoko,"

"I was just going to ride Midnight for a bit mother no harm in that or is there?"

"Looking at her son with the sad eyes he always used to melt her heart smiling in her own defeat. Very well my son just try not to come home to late your father has invited Princess Tea and her family her for the Yearly Harvests."

"WHAT? NOT HER! mom can't you just tell them I'm sick or some thing for me I hate Tea."

"Prince Yugi Moto you know better then that. What is it about Princess Tea you hate so much,"

"oh I don't know maybe the fact father pretty much has it set in writing that I'm going to marry her and I'm not I don't want to marry some one who I don't like and who is spoiled rotten and nasty."

"My son is that the reason why you are always running away from her."

"Yes she is mean and rude and I hate her."

"Well that's still no reason to be rude back now is there as she gave him a heated glare."

"sighing No but I still don't like her."

"Is that so Yugi."

"Jumping at the sound of her voice Yugi turned around and saw the girls eyes become like daggers ready to perice his heart."

"Well hello Tea good to see you again."

"Smiling sweetly and the same to you my Queen."

"Suck up Yugi muttered under his breath."

"Well I let you two catch up then im sure the King as well as your mother and father are looking for me."

"Eyes bugging in his head WAIT MOM YOUR NOT REALLY GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER ARE YOU."

"Yugi be on your best Behaver and I do mean YOUR BEST as she shoot Firey Glares at her son making him glup in fear."

"Grubbling FINE."

"Smiling that's my good son she kissed him on his farhead as she walked back to the palace."

"So Yugi whats new."

"Turning around and smirking None of your damn bees wax you Bitch."

"Hph I see you still have that temper of yours."

"HEY get off my back you think im happy to be forced to spend the week with you Guess Again."

"well ya don't have to be so rude about it ya know."

"ME RUDE HAHA that's rich you're the one who is a rude nasty bitch."

"Hmp well for your information Yugi the is a much BIGGER reason why im here."

"Oh yea and what might that be stupid witch."

"Smiking Evily your 18 now and so am i."

"Yea so whats your point?"

"Well if I remember right when we both turned 18 we were arranged to be…….."

"As she held off on telling her little surprise Yugi made a much BIGGER Glup then before how could he have been so stupid to forget the one event in his life he dreeded more then ANY THING IN THE WORLD"

"Smirking even more she finished her telling Yugi her little surpise We Are To Be Married This Weekend."

"As she said her last words Yugi Pailed and fanted Why Me WHY ALWAYS ME." "Getting up WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS GOING TO MARRIE U THIS WEEKEND ANY WAY I DON'T WANT EVEN MARRY YOUR SORRY ASS AT ALL YOU STUPID CRAZY BITCH."

" YUGI ALAN MOTO came the voice of both his mother and his father he HATED when his full name was said it ment only one thing that he was now in DEEP SHIT."

"Growing low in his chest damn bitch did it again."

"I think you and I need to have a little talk young man."

"Sighing and walked up next to his father as he lead them away from the others so he talk to his son alone."

"My son you know that Tea's father is one of our Kingdoms greatest allies"

"I know father but why did ya have to go an make a deal like marrying Tea just to insure the peace I hate this arrand crap its not fair."

"Life is not fair Yugi nothing is really is any more we try to make the best of what we can and right now the best for both our Kingdoms lays in your married to Tea"

"Sighing in defeat again for what seemed like the thousdendth time today I guess your right father but I still can't stand her."

"Laughing I understand why Yugi Tea can be a tad bit annoying."

"A tad bit try like Annoying 27/7."

"Laughing full heartedly at his son in agreement lets get back to the others now shall we your mother I am guessing will want you to apogize to Tea."

"Both cringed at that thought they walked back."

"Lets just get this over and done with so I can go back to ridding my horse."

End Chapter 1

I know this first chap is a bit short but ill promise to try and make longer chappies any way R & R Thanks Ja ne


	2. King Yami Of The Demons

Chapter 2 King Yami Of The Demons

It was well past noon and the Great Demon King was sitting on his thorne gettine chew out but his chief adviser on the fact he still had not yet found his mate only two more weeks remained till his 20th birthday and he did not have a mate by that time he would have to give up his birth right as king he hated this law for as long as he could remember.

His mother and father had been mates 3 years before his father took the throne at the age of 19 but his father and mother had also been in love when the mated so it was different with them but he wish that could have that same magic happen to him to find his mate and to feel that love so deep and so pure but it seemed fate for him on that fact was against him.

Sighing he turned his head to his adviser for the 28 time today.

my king you only have to more weeks left and the rate your going you will end up turning your title and crown over to your uncle. The very thought of his uncle ruling HIS KINGDOM was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

my uncle is not fit to rule this kingdom much less rule over his lands I will not allow for my fathers hard work on making this kingdom what it is today go up in smoke.

Myfather put his heart and soul into making our kingdom the way it is this kingdom was his life and I will not let that be messed with all because of a law that is in my mind stupid. Sire that law is one of our most sakeraid laws of all. That may be but I as king still have the right to express how I feel about it and if I was able I would have did away with it as soon as I was crowned.

You still have that longing hatered for the married law I see my brother. Turning around with a smirk planted on his face with a small chuckle always sister always. I don't know if I so be happy on that fact or a little scared. Laughing he hugged his sister its good to see you again but why are you hear in the first place? Didn't your adviser tell you? Tell me what? Sighing she glared at the said man, I have found a mate that will be good for both you and the kingdom. YOU DID WHAT!

2 hours later…..

Yami calm down. CALM DOWN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER JUST FORCED ON ME.

She is only trying to help my son you know fully well if you do not have a mate when you turn 20 the kingdom your father worked so hard to make so great will become nothing but a memory as soon as your uncle is crowned king as result of your failure to find a mate.

I know mother I know I just don't like being forced into married not of my own choice even the humans are not allowed to right to chose there own queens or so I'm told any way. That much is ture human royals are not giving much of a choice for a mate for them its set the day the next ruler is born to marry the a daughter of a allied land that is the same age or close to it they be no more then 2 years younger or older but the age for them can not be no more then 2 in both ages.

Sighing for 200th time today it seemed Yami had to agree with his mother maybe your right mother maybe I should at least met this bride my sister has picked for me. Smiling that is start my son. Chuckling lightly lets just get this over and done with laughing she stood up and walked out into the thorne room with her son.

Ok now with both intros out of the way the next thing to happen is when Yami mets the woman his siter chose from him its some he has HATED all his life just like Yugi with Tea just for a nice twist and in chap 4 I plan to have our main stars met keep reading to see how this happens and also plz R & R Thanks


	3. Yami's Bride Or Maye Not

Hey every one sorry for the REALLY past due update I was out of a comp for a while my last one fried on me XD so now im back with the next update thanks to the ones who e-mailed me asking when the next update was Huggles to u ALL

Chapter Three: Yami's Bride To Be Or Maybe Not

As both Yami his Mother and his Sister entered the thorne room there she was the one his sister had picked to be his Bride and Queen and to Yami's dismay it was the ONE WOMAN he NEVER wanted to see again.

" Well Lady Mai its good to see you again."

His sister turned to him with a smirk plastered on her face while Yami could do was Grubble low in his chest and mutter under his breath about how his own sister was cruel enough to pull such a low a dirty trick on him.

"Dirty rotten bitch how could she do this to me her own brother. She will pay for this insult ill make sure of it revenge is always sweeter when you know the right people smirking inside plotting his joyfully revenge on his sister."

"Walking over to Yami Mai smiled planted on her face, Why Hello my King its good to see you again I pleased to be chosen as your Bride and Queen. She said as she bowed in respect to him."

"Yea right though Yami, I was never told I had to fully AGREE to this marrired I can always refuse."

'Bowing his head in return, Indeed its been a long time but not long enough in my eyes."

All the guest looking up shocked at what the King had said to his soon to be Bride. No one was prepaid for what the King said next.

"I never agreed to this wedding nor I was told that I was demanded to go though with it and there for I am NOT making this woman my Bride and most of all my Queen, I will chose who I wish to marry I am not child any more nor should I be treated liked one and have my Bride chosen for me I am King and I will make my own choice of Bride and Queen and if any one disagrees with that then be all means do not be afraid to tell me."

And with that Yami stormed out the throne room with a rage unlike that his Mother had even seen before.

"Oh my son, there is a deep sadness in your heart I can feel it but why you do not tell me if only you could open your heart more then you would not need to bottle up this sadness so much it pains me as a Mother to see her only Son racked with so much pain and sadness if only there was a way to heal that if only there was some one who could heal you in the way only a lover could."

Ok I know its short but hey it's the best I can do on short time with college and work and all but any way Plz R & R Thanks Huggles to u ALL Again Y A Y

P.S. Next Chappie both Yami and Yugi run away to avoid the weddings that are Dreeding Laters


End file.
